Interview: Jabscha 'Al Ebem
Jabscha `Al Ebem ist eine meisterhafte Trickserin und eine elegante Intrigantin, die im Rollenspiel ihre Fäden spinnt und Wesen in ihrem Umfeld zu ihren Zwecken missbraucht. Hildegard: Jabscha, was hat die Horde der Allianz voraus ? Jabscha: Da ich die Allianz noch nie angespielt habe... wüsste ich nicht.. das wir denen etwas voraus hätten. Hildegard: War Dir beim Erstellen Deiner Charaktere direkt klar, dass Du auf Hordenseite spielen würdest ? Jabscha: Ja eindeutig Hildegard: Warum ? Jabscha: Allianzler sehen für mich alle irgendwie gleich aus. So menschlich, manche dicker und manche so klein *schaut auf Hildegard die auf einen grossen Hocker sitzt* , außer die Draenei, das ist der Grund das ich keine Lust hätte sie zu verkörpern. Hildegard: Mir wurdest Du als jemand empfohlen, der "böses RP" sehr gekonnt spielt. Was heißt denn böse ? Jabscha: Böse ist für mich eher nur eine Definition der anderen meine "Art" irgendwo einzukategorisieren versucht. Aufgrund der Moral Du sollst nicht töten oder anderen Leid zufügen bla bla bla - bin ich für die meisten böse. Ich nenne es einfach "anders" sein. Wer sagt mir, dass Paladine gut wären ? In meinen Lehren gibt es auch kein Gut oder Böse. *kichert* Hildegard: Das ist ja genau die Frage. Eine interessante Definition besagt, dass gut und böse sich eher dadurch definieren, welche Mittel man einsetzt, als welche Ziele man hat. Jabscha: Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Auch heilige Paladine können blutrünstig sein und Gewalt anwenden um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Jabscha versucht das erst mit Worten und nicht so gewaltvollen Methoden. Danach kommt alles andere. Hildegard: Sind Paladine für Deine Charaktere ein Feindbild ? Jabscha: Nein. Sie sind genau wie alle anderen Rassen und Klassen Versuchsobjekte, die je nachdem auf welche Seite sie sich schlagen ich sie weiter nutzen werde. Hildegard: Versuchsobjekte ? Das musst Du näher erklären. Jabscha: Jabscha nutzt andere um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Viele Fremde beziehe ich einfach mit ein. Die, die Interesse daran haben und weitermachen benutzt Jabscha um zu spionieren, Fehden anzuzetteln oder einfach bei einem Ritual, um zu sehen wie weit sie gehen können. Jeder fängt halt klein an. Hildegard: Deine Charaktere gehören zum Tanarri des Abyss, eines Weltuntergangkultes, dessen Ziel es ist brennende Legion erneut nach Kalimdor zu locken. Jabscha: Ja, aber Jabscha versucht auf eigene Faust sich gleich die ganze Welt untertan zu machen. Hildegard: Die ganze Welt untertan zu machen. Ich hab mal gelesen, dass so ein Ziel meist die Ursache in Minderwertigkeitskomplexen in der Jugendzeit hat. Kleinwüchsige Männer oder welche mit anderen Makeln hatten oft solche Ziele. Ist das bei Jabscha auch der Fall ? Jabscha: Hehe, ja das ist ein hartnäckiges Vorurteil, aber ich kann nichts dergleichen an Jabscha feststellen, noch hat sie irgendwelche Komplexe. Sie hat diesen Weg eingeschlagen einst damals mit Gorogh und die beiden hatten viel Spass damit. Da er sich nun nur ums Aas kümmert macht Jabscha auf eigene Faust weiter. Hildegard: Was also ist das Motiv ? Der Wille zur Macht, Blutgier oder die Grausamkeit, die kleine Kinder oft zeigen, wenn sie beispielsweise Haustiere oder Geschwister zu töten versuchen ? Jabscha: Weder noch. Eigentlich Neugierde, etwas Langeweile und keine Lust auf Bienchen und Blümchen RP. Was passiert, wenn man was erzählt ? Dann gehen andere aufeinander los. Dieser Tropfeneffekt, der immer weitere Kreise zieht. Manchmal rummst es richtig. Das ist belustigend wie andere plötzlich ein Eigenleben erzeugen und "im meinen Sinne" handeln. Der Sinn dahinter ist: Ich überlasse es jedem, wie er handelt. Ob für mich oder gegen mich oder gar nicht oder mich gar auf die Ignoreliste packt. Je nachdem, was man einschlägt und wie das RP dann mit der Zeit verläuft entwickelt man ja zu einem Charakter durch positive oder negative Erlebnisse eine Bindung. Das steigert sich ja auch extrem und viele entwickeln auch einen richtigen Hass und so kommt man der Person auch entgegen. Und das ist das tolle daran böse zu sein. Hildegard: Im Forscherliga Wiki steht zur Beschreibung von Jabscha folgendes: "Man sagt sie sei nicht sie selbst als man ihr begegnete. Mal wahnsinnig boshaft, andermal familiär und fürsorglich. Warum sie so ist wie sie ist weiss man kaum." Ist Jabscha eher ein "Kopfmensch" ? Jabscha: Ja Jabscha ist eindeutig ein Kopfmensch... den man sich halt einbildet Hildegard: Waaghen wirkt wie ein klassischer Bauchmensch. Jabscha: Ich hab damals mit den halt angefangen, aber nach einiger Zeit hat es bei ihm nicht mehr funktioniert. Also hab ich ihn auf Rente und zur Kur geschickt. Jetzt kommt er ab und zu im RP zum Zuge, um eine RP Milliz zusammen zu pfeifen. Er hat eigentlich nichts mehr dem eigentlichen Tanarri RP zu tun, genau wie der Rest der Gilde. Hildegard: Die Gilde hat allerdings ein sehr starkes Konzept für eine klassische Schlachtzugsgilde. Wirkt das nicht anziehend auf die Mitglieder ? Jabscha: Also auf meine Kinder hat das überhaupt nicht abgefärbt. Ich wundere mich meist auch selbst und glaube sogar manchmal das sind nicht meine eigenen. *lacht* Im ernst - manchmal werden sie von RPlern dumm angemacht weil halt "Tanarri des Abyss" bei denen dran steht und fragten mich irritiert was ich wieder angestellt habe. Sie haben vielleicht einfach kein Gefühl oder die Zeit für so etwas und finden Raiden viel toller. Hildegard: Ist Raiden und Rollenspiel ein Widerspruch ? Jabscha: Für mich nicht. Es ist mehr eine Sache des Respekt der OOCler und den RPler, die raiden. Klar raide ich mit denen genauso mit und lasse das RP mal links liegen. Ich war auch mal mit einer RP SG dabei. Das geht alles. Mann muss nur mehrere haben die das mitmachen. Hildegard: Therôs Eisenfeld hat im letzten Interview gesagt, dass für ihn die Quests und Schlachtzüge, die erlebten Abenteuer, Kämpfe und Verwundungen maßgeblich den Charakter beeinflußen. Jabscha: Ja wenn man es für seinen Char für Wichtig erklärt kann man das mit einbeziehen. Es ist eine Sache des Respekts und ich zum Beispiel würde es respektieren, wenn man weil man damals Onyxia legen konnte sich Drachentöter nennt. Hildegard: Was würdest Du gerne mal in der World of Warcraft machen ? Jabscha: Das ist eine große, komplexe Frage. Ich würde die Welt interaktiver machen. Jahreszeiten mit ihren Lasten. Mehr Elemente der Physik einbeziehen, es einfach realistischer machen. Die Städte und Landschaften in gewissen maß verändern zu können, sich auch was Privates schaffen. Hildegard: Ein Chefentwickler sagte einmal, dass Spieler häufig mehr Realismus wünschen würden, aber wenn sie ihn bekommen würden, wäre das Gejammer groß. Fändest Du es lustig, wenn der Hauptbeschützer vor dem Kampf gegen Drachen erstmal "für kleine Orks" müsste ? Jabscha: Ja, das würde ich lustig finden. Zum Raiden sollte man das aber abschalten können, da es ja nur unnötig Zeit kostet, aber für das RP fände ich das klasse. Hildegard: Dalaran und generell Nordend sind meiner Ansicht nach einen riesiges Stück weitergekommen und vieles hat interaktive Elemente und eine Welt, die sich durch Quests verändert. Tummelt sich Jabscha manchmal heimlich im Spielzeugladen ? Jabscha: Nicht heimlich, aber sie war drin und fand es sehr belustigend was sich die Leute haben einfallen lassen. Hildegard: Hat sie was gekauft ? Jabscha: Nein, noch nicht. Sie hat ein chronisches Platzproblem in den Taschen und auf der Bank. Hildegard: Welche Quest hat Dir bisher am besten gefallen ? Jabscha: Schwer zu sagen. Ich bin noch nicht komplett durch mit Nordend. Ich persönlich finde nicht die Quest sondern das Resultat daraus relevant. Auf Hordeseite in der Burg Siegesdingsbums, als am Ende nach der Questreihe die kleine Orc Schwester gegen die Große ankämpft und man ihr helfen muss / sollte. Hildegard: Hast Du eine Aufführung des kleinen Theaters mal gesehen ? Jabscha: Ja. Ich finde es einfach begeisternd sowas einfach mitzuerleben, mit dem Wissen, wieviel Arbeit dahinter steckt das auch aufs Publikum abzustimmen. Hildegard: Muss Bradoc, ein anderer Charakter von Dir, als Türsteher beim Aas auch mal Leute rauswerfen ? Jabscha: Jederzeit. Er setzt die Hausordnung durch, auch mit Gewalt wenn nötig, aber die meisten Gäste haben nur ein Problem damit ihre Waffen abzulegen und mit Dicken Schwert und Hammer essen. Hildegard: Wie bringt man Orks Tischmanieren bei ? Jabscha: Es waren sehr sehr wenige Orks, aber die ich bisher erlebt habe konnten wunderbarer weise vernünftig essen. Hildegard: Das klingt nach guter Erziehung. Ist Thrall als Kriegshäuptling zu soft ? Jabscha: *Lacht* Nee ! Nur anders. Er weiss, wo es nötig ist Manieren zu zeigen. Er war ja selbst jahrelang bei Menschen. Hildegard: Der König der Menschen, Varian Wrynn war gefangen in Orgrimmar und musste da als Gladiator um Leben und Tod kämpfen. Heute stachelt er den Konflikt mit der Horde gezielt an. Tut es dem Spiel gut von der "Wir haben uns alle lieb" Attitüde von Burning Crusade weg zukommen ? Jabscha: Natürlich. Was wäre es doch für eine langweilige Welt, wenn es keinen gibt, der versucht die anderen auszutricksen. Praktisch genau das was Jabscha macht: Andere austricksen. Hildegard: Man sagt die einzige Möglichkeit einen Trickser zu beeindrucken wäre es ihn selbst auszutricksen. Jabscha: Ja, ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Wäre das grösste Vergnügen, für einen Trickser. Hildegard: Es gibt in dem MMORPG Eve Online die Geschichte über einen sehr lange geschmiedeten Plot in dem jemand sich das Vertrauen einer verfeindeten Gruppe erschlichen hat und es dort so hoch in der Hierarchie gebracht hat, bis er diese Gruppe komplett ausrauben und den Gegenwert von vielen tausend Dollar erbeuten konnte. Ist das Rollenspiel ? Jabscha: Ja. Eindeutig. Hildegard: Würde es Dich reizen etwas ähnliches auch mal in World of Warcraft zu versuchen ? Jabscha: Ich tue das sogar selbst. Nur mein Ziel ist nicht Geld oder Reichtümer. Warum die eine Kuh ausrauben, wenn man sie füttern kann um so mehr Milch zu bekommen ? So versuche ich ein großes Netzwerk aufzubauen und zu nutzen. Hildegard: Gnome nutzen für sowas gerne das Kindchen-Schema und erregen Mitleid und bekommen Dinge wie epische Reittiere geschenkt. Hat Jabscha auch so ein Konzept ? Jabscha: Ein Ähnliches, aber Jabscha erregt kein Mitleid, sondern weckt die Neugierde des Anderen, der mehr erfahren will und bereit ist dafür etwas zu tun. Genau was ich will. Hildegard: Was hat Dich im Rollenspiel bisher am meisten überrascht ? Jabscha: Wirklich überrascht hat mich eigentlich nur, wenn etwas perfekt gelungen ist. Wenn keiner mitbekam, dass ich es wirklich war, der dahinter steckt. Hildegard: Dir ist also eine perfekte Intrige gelungen ? Jabscha: Ja. Einige male sogar. Selbst jetzt noch bin ich bereit dazu sowas zu können, weil viele eingeschworenen Leute dicht halten und nichts sagen. Sowie keiner wirklich weiss, wer mir alles dient um an Informationen zu kommen, die ich missbrauchen kann. Alles im RP natürlich. Hildegard: Gab es mal auch echte Konsequenzen, also jenseits gekündigte Freundschaften außerhalb des Spiels oder ähnliches, weil Du erwischt wurdest ? Jabscha: Außer meine Frau, die das total toll findet, was ich da so treibe - nein. Aber ich bin mir bewusst, dass viele Leute auf der OOC ebene richtigen Hass auf mich entwickelt haben. Hildegard: Zurecht ? Jabscha: Nein. Ich überlasse jedem seine Entscheidung. Jeder muss seine Konsequenzen für sich herausziehen. Ist eine fiese Art von mir, aber damit gelingt ja erst der gesamte Rest. Hildegard: Rollenspiel darf also auch weh tun ? Jabscha: Natürlich. Sogar der Tod ist mit eingeschlossen. Selbst mein eigener. Nur sollte man es vorher kurz abklären wie weit man gehen will. Hildegard: Anrufe oder Protestmails besorgter Mütter hast Du aber noch keine bekommen, oder ? Jabscha: Nein wie auch ? Klar das Spiel hier ist ab 12 Jahren, aber wie oft hab ich hier schon Leichen verbrannt, Leute gemeuchelt und schon mal gesehen was die Untoten für Experimente machen ? Oder halt die halblebende Beute von den Riesenspinnen betrachtet ? Die zappeln ja noch. Das kann man genauso in Frage stellen. Hildegard: Traust Du Dir eine Bestenliste, der fünf am besten gespielten Charaktere denen Du begegnet bist zu ? Jabscha: Uhhh da muss ich gut überlegen. Aber ja. Ich weiss nicht ob ich auf 5 Leute hängen bleibe (Es folgte eine Pause von etwa vier Minuten) Gorogh, Alynn, Snaga, Goran, Zergash, Overon. Jeder dieser genannten Charaktere hat für mich eine Bedeutung. Leider sind keine Spione in der Liste enthalten. Im Gesamtbild aber geht es besser auf ganze Gilden auzuteilen.. weil jeder was dazu beiträgt. Dazu Gehören ja auch Der Kult der schwarzen Ibis, Anduri Stamm, Hüter der Erde, Sowie all die Elfenhäuser die entstanden sind und noch stehen! Hildegard: Mit wem würdest Du gerne ein Interview lesen ? Jabscha: Es klingt komisch aber ich hab da von so einer Gnomin gehört die Leute sehr gut ausfragen kann. Von der möchte ich mal sowas hören. Hildegard: Danke für das Interview Jabscha. Jabscha: Habe ich erwähnt das du mir eben deine Seele verkauft hast ? *kichert hinterlistig* Hildegard: Öhm nein. /panic Kategorie:Forschungen